generator_rexfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice
|numer zeszytu = 1 |liczba stron = 23 |scenariusz = Joe Kelly Duncan Rouleau |szkic = Duncan Rouleau |tusz = Aaron Sowd Jose Guillen |kolory = Haberlin Studios |następny zeszyt = Size Matters }}„'The Actress, the Agent and the Apprentice'” – pierwszy zeszyt serii „M. Rex”. W Ameryce zeszyt pojawił się na rynku w listopadzie 1999 roku. Fabuła W niedalekiej przyszłości w 2005 roku, maszyny - po latach istnienia - zdobywają własne osobowości i zauważają, jak krucha i niemądra jest ludzkość. W końcu decydują się rozpocząć bunt przeciwko swoim twórcom. Teraźniejszość. Na pokładzie luksusowego statku pasażerskiego Sarragasso Sapphire odbywa się pro-ekologiczna impreza charytatywna "Rejs na rzecz zmian", której głównym prowadzącym jest sławna aktorka Mia Moore. Celebrytka, pławiąc się w swojej sławie, nie zauważa, że jest obserwowana przez dwóch najlepszych zabójców Providence - Agenta 6 i Białego Rycerza wraz z armią małp. Szósty jest zawiedziony, że ich celem jest Mia - miał nadzieję, że agencja przydzieli im do szpiegowania sponsora imprezy Simona Babbage. Kiedy małpy narobiły hałasu w pobliskim barze, Biały zauważył mikser i wpadł w złość. Mimo że Szósty próbował go uspokoić, Rycerz ze złością zniszczył urządzenie, a jego partner musiał usprawiedliwić jego zachowanie barmanowi. W międzyczasie Rex, wraz ze swoim opiekunem Spilkenem, próbuje włamać się do najbardziej strzeżonych miejsc na statku, aby okraść je z cennych towarów. Niestety chłopiec nie jest w stanie skupić się na zadaniu. Spilken przypomina podopiecznemu, że zlecenie, które wykonują nie jest kolejnym zwykłym zadaniem, a nagroda za rabunek sprawi, że będą niesamowicie bogaci. Kiedy złodzieje przedostają się przez wentylację, dwunastolatek porusza temat obietnicy odnalezienia jego rodziny, którą złożył Spilken. Mężczyzna unika odpowiedzi, przekonując Rexa, że to jego powinien traktować jako swoją rodzinę. Kiedy bohaterowie dochodzą do wielkich zamkniętych drzwi, Rex w tajemniczy sposób otwiera je i razem wchodzą do środka. W systemach wentylacyjnych statku, Rex otrzymuje od Spilkena błędne współrzędne i ląduje nad kryjówką Agenta 6. Szpieg aktualizował akta sprawy, gdy nagle jego małpy wywęszyły intruza i zaczęły gonić dwunastolatka. Rex błaga swojego przyjaciela o pomoc, ale ten nie potrafi mu pomóc, nie znając jego lokalizacji. Gdy Rex zostaje otoczony przez zwierzęta, jego nanity aktywują się i tworzą dziurę w podłodze, przez którą chłopak wpada do pokoju Mii Moore, wprost na kwiaty otrzymane od jej byłego chłopaka i obecnego adoratora Simona. Oszołomiony chłopiec prosi aktorkę o pomoc, która zachwycona jego prośbą, naprawdę chce mu pomóc. Zanim zdążyła wymyślić jakiś odpowiedni pomysł, dwunastolatek uciekł. Wieczorem Mia prowadzi przyjęcie organizacji "Heaven Society" i przedstawia widowni sponsora - Simona Babbage. Mężczyzna opowiada o swoim planie idealnego ekosystemu. W trakcie imprezy, ku irytacji Spilkena, Rex wyjawia, że nieznana siła przyprowadziła go pod scenę. Podczas przemówienia Babbage'a, Biały Rycerz słyszy coś podejrzanego i na jego sygnał Providence rozpoczyna atak. W odpowiedzi na natarcie, Simon aktywuje roboty ukryte w maszynach hazardowych. Drony natychmiast obierają za pierwszy cel Mię i Simona. Mężczyzna próbuje uciec razem z dziewczyną, jednak ta spostrzega Rexa, któremu obiecała pomóc bez względu na okoliczności. Z drugiej strony dwunastolatek chce pomóc celebrytce i zaprowadzić ją do Spilkena. Zarówno Simon, jak i opiekun chłopca odmawiają na prośby i sami uciekają z pokładu. Przed Rexem i Mią pojawia się wielki droid. Z opresji ratuje ich Agent 6, lecz jego rewolwery są bezużyteczne przeciwko maszynie. Zdesperowany dwunastolatek przypadkowo transformuje swoje dłonie w gigantyczne złote pięści, którymi niszczy roboty. Postacie * Rex (debiut) * Spilken (debiut) * Providence (debiut) ** Agent 6 (debiut) ** Biały Rycerz (debiut) * Mia Moore (debiut) * Darcy (debiut) * Simon Babbage (debiut) Wrogowie * Roboty Simona Babbage (debiut) Cytaty Ciekawostki * Kiedy Rex uspokaja Spilkena, który zwrócił mu uwagę, by pracował ciszej, chłopak swoją wypowiedzią nawiązuje do postaci Wolverine'a z komiksów Marvela, którego słynna kwestia brzmi "I'm the best there is at what I do. But what I do best isn't very nice", co w tłumaczeniu oznacza "Jestem najlepszy w tym co robię. Ale to, co robię najlepiej, nie jest najprzyjemniejsze". * W jednej ze scen Mia nawiązuje do słynnego filmu "Titanic" oraz do aktorki Céline Dion, która wykonała piosenkę "My Heart Will Go On", która pojawiła się w tymże filmie. Galeria M.Rex_vol_1_1_(2).jpg|Strona wstępu M.Rex_vol_1_1_(3).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(4).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(5).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(6).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(7).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(8).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(9).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(10).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(11).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(12).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(13).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(14).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(15).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(16).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(17).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(18).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(19).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(20).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(21).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(22).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(23).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(24).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(25).jpg M.Rex_vol_1_1_(26).jpg|Strona końcowa Kategoria:Komiksy Kategoria:Towar Kategoria:M. Rex